Unmentioned Family
by Sarr
Summary: Charlie, worried bout Bella, because shes 'sick', calls his oldest daughter. things drastically change once she arrives. pissed that the Cullen's trouble to the family shes here kickin ass & taking names.the voultri werewolves demons total chaos. Kag/Jake
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is a Twilight and inuyasha crossover. Pairing: Kagome/Jacob**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the twilight series (twilight/new moon/eclipse/breaking dawn) or Inuyasha.

* * *

"_"-talking

'__'-thoughts

* * *

**  
**_

_**Kagome P.O.V./w/ a mix of the Author's P.O.V.**_

* * *

It was 4 am in the morning when she received the phone call from her father. "Bella's real sick." was the first thing he said to me. "What's wrong with her?" I asked while raising myself from my bed to gather some clothes.

"She left for her honeymoon--" I cut him off. "Honeymoon? She got married and I wasn't even invited?!" I asked him, more than upset. This was my little sister we were talking about!

"yes. She must have been too caught up in the moment." was his pitiful excuse to cover that she had forgotten about me.

Depressing.

"She caught a disease and her husband's family won't let anyone see her. I don't know if this is serious or not. They haven't told me, or anyone anything. Please come home. Just in case." I was enraged! How dare they not let father see Bella! They had no right to do this to our family. I sighed. "I'll be there as soon as I can, father." _'and when I do, I'm going to whoop some ass for not letting you see her.' _she thought. I hung up, without saying goodbye. I hated saying goodbyes.

I quickly called Sesshoumaru and left a message saying I was using the private jet. The jet was mainly used for business, but I needed to get home as soon as possible. With the jet going as fast as it could, I would arrive at least an hour later.

You were probably wondering why I left him a message? Well, after spending 500 years together you tend to get close. The final battle wasn't as bad as we thought it would be. All we needed to do was to join together without fighting. If we had known it was that easy we would've tried earlier, but then again, trying to get Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Koga to get along is harder than it seems. Much harder, its still hard to get together with each other in an orderly fashion, without one person getting annoyed, but we all put up with each other none the less. I mean we are family.

Of course I don't have to pay for a ticket, since I'm using a private jet. If I was any other person it would be one hell of a price. Just imagine how much a plane ticket from Tokyo, Japan to Seattle, Washington would cost! But to me, money is nothing. Especially when you're 520 years old. Just thinking about it made her miss the past. How she missed the old days, running around together, having fun, becoming adopted into 2 different demon classes. Yup, you heard right. She was adopted into both Sesshoumaru and Koga's family as a sister, making her half-dog/half-wolf demon with a percent or 2 of human miko blood.

Lately everything has been a drag, but now there's something to keep her "entertained" you could say. She'd been on planes many of times for business, being co-owner of Taisho corp. She sighed again and thought of her younger sister. She was supposed to be around 2 years younger than herself in her human age. She had shoulder length hair but that probably changed since the last time she saw her. Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

-----------

* * *

Waking up to the jolt of the jet landing, Kagome gathered her bags and exited the jet. Making sure she had all her bags, she then headed to rent a car. The car she rented was something you wouldn't have expected an airport to have around, a black corvette. _'Probably for the richer, first class, "important people"' _she thought. As soon as the paper work was finished, Kagome quickly left for Forks. It was 5 a.m.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm not lookin' up time zones and changing' the time. It can stay the same for all I care)

* * *

  
**

She revved the engine just to wake up and piss off all the people who were sleeping. If they had a life they would be waking up soon anyways.

'_Ha ha! Now, lets see how fast this baby will go!'_ she thought laughing in delight. The car handled with ease, making every twist and turn feel like you were still on a straight away. Kagome started to slow down once she made it to Forks, trying not to wake up anyone there and make her father upset with her.

The sun was starting to come out and the birds had started chirping by now. Driving down the familiar road to her old home, she cut the engine and rolled into the driveway. Exiting the car, she walked up to the door and tested the door handle. It was locked, just like she thought it would be. Searching under the mat and in the mail slot, she found the spare key.

"Father was never good in the kitchen, I doubt he'll have any food in the fridge." she spoke quietly as she removed her shoes and snuck into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she was shocked to find that there _was _food in there! Grabbing some eggs, she began to make her father some breakfast.

* * *

----------

* * *

Charlie awoke to the smell of eggs floating in the air. Rushing downstairs to see who invaded his home while he was asleep, he camp upon his eldest daughter setting a plate and cup of coffee on the table. Turning towards him, she smiled. It had been years since he had last saw her. She was taller now, at least 5"9' or 6"0' feet tall. Her dark hair was now down to her elbows, with her bangs framing her face ending at her chin. Then it hit him. He had just talked to her on the phone last night, while she was in Japan.

'_That was fast. She said she would be here as soon as she could, but I didn't expect her to get here so soon'_ Charlie thought. Deciding to get some answers, he asked, "How did you get here so fast?"

"By plane." she stated while dragging him to the table and sitting him down in front of the food. "You know what I mean. There is no way an original plane from Tokyo, Japan to Seattle, Washington could arrive so fast. So I'll ask again, how did you get here so fast?" Charlie said with a tone full of authority.

Kagome mentally giggled, thinking of how Charlie would react when he found out exactly who she was in Japan. "Fine, if you must know, I took a private jet." she said slowly, as if to draw out the answer.

"A private….jet? How did you get the money to pay for it? It must have cost thousands, no millions of dollars!" Charlie exclaimed. Now he was curious. How could she have gotten so much money for a private jet? The look on her father's face made her laugh aloud. "Father, I'm co-owner of a very wealthy and famous company. Money for a private jet is nothing in comparison to what I make." Kagome explained.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Making her father sit down and finish his meal, she went and answered the door. She wasn't expecting a tall-- very tall, boy. He was about as tall a Sesshoumaru. He spoke first. "Is….uh, Charlie home?" he asked

Kagome blinked before leaning back into the house and yelling, "Dad! Some cute guy is here to see you!" Leaning back out of the house, she stuck her hand out to the male in front of her to shake. He looked at her hand then back to her face. Grabbing it gently, knowing if he used too much strength he could hurt her.

"Hi! My name's Kagome!" she said.

'_Kagome. Different, but nice. What's her last name? Is it Swan, since she called Charlie "Dad"?'_ he thought. Noticing that she was waiting to hear his name in return, he said, "Jacob Black."

She smiled.

She remembered the Black's barely, but she had never met him before. "Are you the youngest? I remember Billy having two daughters but not a son." she told him.

"Yeah, but they've already up and moved away now." Jacob said

Charlie cleared his throat, catching their attention. He was staring at something and Kagome wasn't sure on what it was. Her right hand was oddly warm as her left was cool. Looking at the warmer hand, she noticed her hand was still in Jacob's. Blushing, she pulled her hand away, now knowing what her father was looking at.

Jacob grinned.

"Hey, Charlie, do you think we could talk outside a little bit?" Jacob asked

"Yeah, what do you need Jake?" Charlie asked

"Alone, please." he said, looking at Kagome

Kagome, understanding what he meant, went back into the house shutting the door behind her. Going to the window, she watched as everything unfolded. She heard and saw everything Jacob did or said to her father.

One little thing he did though, pissed her off big time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **wow, I am really amazed. I didn't really think that many people would actually read this. I cant even finish a paragraph without getting at least one email about this story being faved or put on alert. Crazy. But then again everyone is totally ecstatic about the movie.(which I got sick right in the middle of watching it at the movie theater! Fucking pissed me off big time. I mean who wouldn't be? Damn 24 hour stomach virus, which lasted more than 24 hours!) how troublesome.

* * *

And yes, **neko-no-kitsune, **this is a Kagome x Jacob fic! XD Though I am writing a Emmett/Kagome, and a Edward/Kagome fics too, with a James/Kagome on the way as well! (they'll be next!)

Also, for Lovesick Syndrome there is a poll on my profile on who Esme will be paired with!

--Also FYI, Kagome is not Japanese in this fic, she moved to Japan after she became old enough and her host family was the Higurashi's. From there on she had her adventures in the feudal era.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight (twilight/new moon/eclipse/breaking dawn) or Inuyasha.

"_"-talking

'__'-thoughts_

"_"-speaking in Japanese.

* * *

She couldn't believe what she just saw. All the hard work of hiding that all demons, vampires, had worked so hard for, just for some ignorant boy to blow his cover and show an outsider what he truly was. Yes she knew about vampires. She had fallen in love with a vampire, but the vampire had thought she was human and left her because of it. Perhaps _he _didn't want to change her? Or maybe _he_ didn't feel the same way. It didn't matter. She always had terrible relationships.

Clearing her mind of the past, she looked out the window again just in time to see that Jacob and her father heading back towards the house. Dashing towards the kitchen, she grabbed the dirty dishes and started to clean them. She was just drying them when Charlie walked in.

"Hey, 'Gome, I'm heading over to see Bells, you want to come?" he asked, she nodded in reply.

'_Hell yeah I want to come.' _Kagome thought as she put her jacket on. Walking outside, Kagome locked the front door before approaching Charlie's cruiser. Charlie already had the passenger side door open and was waiting beside it. Once she was seated into the car, Charlie shut the door and entered on the driver's side. Starting the car, Charlie let it warm up before pulling out of the driveway.

"Do you know where they live?" Kagome asked Charlie.

"Yeah." Charlie said, not looking away from the road.

"Okay." Kagome looked out her window, watching the trees go by. She wanted to just jump out of the car and go running through the woods, but she couldn't, at least not while Charlie was around. The thought of being surrounded by woods again made her reminisce of the past. Sighing a long sigh, Kagome once again, cleared her mind of the past.

'_God! How far away do they live!?' _Kagome thought, getting impatient. When you're around Inuyasha and Koga for a long time, their habits tend to rub off on you.

"So, what's her new husband's name?" Kagome asked.

"Edward Cullen." Charlie stated. He didn't sound too pleased when he said it. _'Cullen….no, it couldn't be….could it?'_ she thought, part of her hoping that they were related to _him_ but at the same time she didn't want it to be true.

Sighing, she noticed they had finally pulled into a driveway. _'Wow! Their house is beautiful, in a simple way though. Just like Sesshoumaru's place.'_ Kagome thought, exiting the car. Charlie and Kagome joined up with Jacob at the door.

* * *

**Before Charlie and Kagome arrived (At the Cullen's)

* * *

**

Edward's grip tightened on the love seat he, Bella and Renesmee were sitting on. The rest of his family were surrounding them. Alice had just seen Charlie heading over here. Even though Alice couldn't see Jacob, she still knew he was with Charlie. Jacob was dead when he saw him. He said something to Charlie that upset him and cause him to rush over. Everyone in the room tensed. How much information did Charlie get?

Holding Renesmee up, Bella explained to her that Charlie was human and didn't know about vampires so she couldn't show him things like she did them.

"Bella, make sure you act as human as possible. Your eyes since they're red now, need to be covered with colored contacts but the venom in your body will melt it and you'll have to leave and replace them." Alice informed her, before pausing.

"Charlie and Jacob, they're here." Alice whispered. Esme and Carlisle immediately went to the door to greet them.

They could hear them talking outside….

"_**I'll deal with you later, after father goes home, you disgrace of a wolf."**_ was whispered filled with venom and too quiet for any human to hear. The voice was clearly female.

"I thought only Jacob and Charlie were coming over……?" Bella asked Alice. "That's what I thought. I could only see and feel Charlie and Jacob." Alice said. Clearly, whoever was with them

Renesmee patted Bella's cheeks as if to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Jacob entered the house first, his eyes immediately connected with Bella's. Bella redirected her sight to Charlie. Behind him was a female with black hair.

"Who's that ch-- dad? You got a girlfriend?" she asked. Giggles could be instantly heard after that question.

"Ewe, disgusting Bella! That's like, incest!" the black haired girl yelled. Stepping out from behind Charlie, Bella could finally get a good view of who the girl was. Bella you remember your sister right? Its been about three years since you've seen her last." Charlie said.

"I didn't know you had a sister!" Alice exclaimed. "Yeah, neither did I." Edward mumbled.

"Kagome….?" Bella asked. This was surprising. "Aren't you supposed to be in like, Japan?" she asked Kagome.

"Yeah, well I came down here to visit. But I've got to leave after a while to get back to my own family." Kagome told her as she was inspecting the people in front of her.

"Anyways, I came down here to see this 'daughter' of yours, that Jacob told me about." Charlie said, looking at Renesmee.

"Oh, yes. This is a cousin of Edward's. We adopted her. Her name's Renesmee. Here." Bella said handing Renesmee to Charlie. Kagome meanwhile left to go outside, having a phone call. No one inside the house understood what she was saying. She was speaking in Japanese.

"I told you Sesshoumaru, I'm visiting my family." Kagome said

………..(Sesshoumaru speaking)

"I can't deal with him right now. You deal with him, you are legally, in this time, his father." She exclaimed.

……………..(Sesshoumaru speaking)

"I know he's my responsibility also, but I'm out of town! I couldn't have taken Shippo with me. What would I've said to my father? 'Hey dad! This is my son Shippo! He's the same age as me!'. Yeah right. I know you're busy, just tie him up and toss him in a locked room or something. Its not my problem right now. I'll deal with him when I get home." Kagome said before hanging up.

"Jeez!"Kagome yelled, aggravated . "He annoys me so much some times!"

"You know, it's not healthy to talk to yourself." a voice said behind her. Jumping, she turned around to come face to face with Jacob. A scowl quickly formed on her face. "You." she said with a tone full of disgust.

"What's your problem?" Jacob asked, ticked off

"What's my problem? You are, you ignorant fool! You could have blown everyone else's cover with that stunt you pulled at the house!" she yelled at him. Kagome was currently standing on the tip of her toes and in his face, just to meet him eye to eye.

"Who's cover?" He asked. "My god! You idiot! There are more than just wolves like yourself, in the world. You could cause a catastrophe if you keep showing people what you really are. " she growled out, her eyes flashing red.

'_Holy shit! Did her eyes just flash red?'_ Jacob asked himself. This girl was starting to freak him out.

"Bye Bells!" Charlie said, breaking their conversation.

"Leaving already?" Kagome asked her father. "Yeah. I have plans with Billy." he said

"Plans, as in, sitting in the living room and watching a game or fishing?" Kagome asked teasing him.

Charlie blushed lightly and chuckled. "Yeah. 'Gome. That type of plan." he said before asking, "Are you going to ride back home with me, or..?"

"I'm gonna stay here for a few and see Bella a little bit more, meet this Edward dude then probably go home."

"Alright Kagome. I'll see you later."

"Bye father."

Kagome waited until she couldn't see her father's cruiser before she walked back into the house. Everyone was still in the same places they were when she went outside for Sesshoumaru's call.

"Hmm. Soooo, which one of you guys is 'Edward Cullen'?" Kagome asked.

Edward stepped forward a little bit. "I am. It's a pleasure to meet you. I didn't know Bella had a sister." he said in the most polite voice he could. Kagome could see his eyebrow twitch. She snickered. She knew Bella would have forgotten her. They were never really on the best of terms. There were so many opposites between them.

Kagome always loved it here in Forks, Bella didn't.

Bella loved the blistering sun and being with Rene, Kagome didn't.

When Rene left at the end of her and Charlie's marriage, she took Bella, and Charlie had Kagome.

She smirked. "Yeah, I was pretty sure you didn't. We haven't seen each other but for three years and she forgot about dear older sister. I didn't even catch wind of the wedding until, what? Two days ago. Bitch."

All eyes turned to Bella. She didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent. Kagome sighed. "So, am I going to get any other introductions before I finish what I came here for?" she asked.

A tall blond haired male and a caramel colored female introduced themselves first. "Hello, it's wonderful to meet you my name is Esme Cullen and this is my husband Carlisle." Kagome tensed up_, she couldn't believe it, it was him! _Pushing her shock aside, obviously he didn't recognize her, she then nodded and waited for the other four to start.

A Black haired, pixie like female started next, "Hi! This is Jasper," she said pointing to the male beside her who's hair was also blond. To Kagome, he looked like he a loner and was in pain. "And I'm Alice!" she said smiling. She was hyper like Shippo. Not another something she needed.

Now there were only two left. The blond female looked like she could be a model but also looked stuck up, but the male looked like a big teddy bear. The male sighed. "I'm Emmett, this is Rosalie." Emmett said pointing to said stuck up blond.

One thing Kagome noticed out of all of them was that their eye colors were all the same. Talk about weird. Jacob shifted uncomfortably with the awkward silence that fell upon the room. Rolling his eyes he approached Bella and Renesmee and held his arms out for Renesmee to come to him. Ignoring the foolish wolf, Kagome continued on with her business.

"Humph. Okay. My name's Kagome Swan, but I usually go by Kagome Taisho since I live in Japan nowadays." Kagome informed them.

"Earlier you said you came here for something, what was it?" Bella asked suddenly. A devious grin spread across Kagome's face.

"This." she said before lunging at Edward and knocking him across the room.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm stopping here. I want the next chapter to have a nice action filled beginning!

OH! And thanks to whoever reviewed, Faved, or added my stories to their alert. = that goes for Lovesick Syndrome and The One For Me. ^^


	3. AN Important

**A/N:** My mother… erased everything… **_and I mean everything_**, totally wiped everything off _my_ computer. its like its brand new. all my music, pictures, EVERYTHING! So all my fics are gone. and another thing that's bad about it is she doesn't seem fazed at all. Like she doesn't care. She just carried on with her business like nothing happened.

_I'm sorry. _

i will continue as soon as i remember what i had previously saved but it wont be as great.


	4. I hate getting your hopes up, but AN

Okay guys. Here's the thing...I don't remember a thing about my stories. And I feel bad about that. I want to continue, but at the same time I don't. I've been thinking it over for a while now...and...I think I'm going to hand my stories over to other people (who would like to take over, of course.)

Okay so, if you're interested, pm me what story. AND to make sure you're serious about it, I want you to send me what you would post as the next chapter.


End file.
